


Enhanced Experience

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (though not really), Abuse of Angel Powers, Abuse of Angelic Grace, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Castiel (Supernatural)'s Handprint, Cock Rings, Collared Dean, Consensual, Dean in Panties, Dildos, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Grace Kink, Ice Play, M/M, Masochist Dean Winchester, Multiple Orgasms, Naughty Dean, Orgasm Denial, Piercings, Punishment, Restraints, Size Kink, Size Queen Castiel, Sub Dean, Top Dean, Topping from the Bottom, Vibrators, punishment kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Dean could be good when he wanted but Castiel knew his hunter loved defying him and being punished for it far too much to follow every order.





	Enhanced Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.
> 
> All of this is completely consensual. They're in a Dom/Sub relationship that's been long established up to this point and Castiel is fully aware of Dean's limits/etc. This prompt just happens to drop into an established relationship so all of this was discussed off screen.

Castiel had told Dean specifically that he wasn’t to touch himself unless Castiel had given him permission. He had told Dean that he needed to be a good boy for him and Castiel would happily reward him. But Dean had not listened and instead he’d been teasing himself while Castiel was gone.

Dean had been playing with his new white gold hoops that Castiel hadn’t even gotten the chance to play with all the while jerking himself off without a single care to Castiel’s undeniable order.

It hadn’t taken much for Castiel to sense exactly what Dean had been doing. Disappointment was familiar, Dean was always testing his boundaries and Castiel needed to keep a firm hand, but he waited. He knew Dean intentionally went against his orders to be punished and he planned on making this particular punishment _very_ memorable.

Castiel waited until Dean had fallen asleep before making a move. He used his grace to remove Dean’s clothing and replace it with something he had wanted to see Dean wearing for awhile now. His beautiful, willful hunter now wore pretty pink lace panties with a matching garter belt and stockings. Cocking his head to the side Castiel added a pair of suspenders and a thick collar to complete the outfit.

Dean always looked so lovely in pink.

He reached out and stroked down the side of Dean’s face to drop him further into sleep before continuing to prepare Dean for his punishment. Castiel cursorily stretched Dean’s tight little hole, enjoying lazily playing with Dean’s ass, before moving on. Next he tied each of Dean’s limbs to the bed so he was spread eagle. Castiel grinned in satisfaction at the sight and stroked a hand down Dean’s body in a loving caress.

The Righteous Man had the single most beautiful soul in existence and the vessel that contained it was equally as attractive. He loved Dean’s green eyes and how they reminded him of fresh cut grass on a bright spring day. Castiel also loved how they’d go glassy with unshed tears when Dean’s ass had been spanked cherry red and his pretty mouth had been thoroughly gagged so his cries were muffled.

For someone who had been raised to obey Dean almost gleefully ignored Castiel’s orders and seemed to relish tilting his chin in defiance when Castiel caught him.

Castiel moved down and shifted Dean’s panties aside to push in a few fingers he had slicked up with grace. Without pause Castiel twisted them inside and with another little flash of grace he had Dean stretched wide open, slicked up and ready for the next part. His eyes glanced over to the items he had brought before he had come back and collected the dildo he’d acquired.

It was the largest one he could find and the vibrating feature had been the first thing to catch his eye. It was seventeen inches long and as thick as a pop can. There wasn’t a question that it would split Dean’s little hole wide open and stuff him gloriously full. Slowly Castiel worked it up inside Dean’s ass, using grace to liberally soak Dean’s insides to ease its way, but he waited to turn it on until he had placed the vibrating pink cockring on Dean.

This was a punishment and Dean _wasn’t_ allowed to come until Castiel gave him permission. He could take that ability away with a dash of grace but there was something about using the cockring that added to the experience.

Castiel fondly remembered the punishment he’d given Dean when his little hunter had taken a new toy and fucked himself dry. He’d found Dean snoring, dildo still buried in his ass and belly covered in dry come, before he’d effortlessly taken away Dean’s ability to find release for a month.

Dean had gone out of his way to be a model submissive and he’d pulled it off for two weeks before he’d reverted back. It was longer than Castiel had thought he would manage it.

After looking over his work Castiel’s grace activated the cockring. It came alive and a moan escaped Dean at the start of the vibrations.

It wasn’t until Castiel turned on the dildo in Dean’s ass that his pretty hunter managed to drag himself out of his dreams with a broken little moan. The dildo was angled so it pressed against his prostate and Dean’s cock hardened at the sensations. Green eyes snapped open, dark with arousal and dazed, as Dean tried to buck up but couldn’t. Castiel watched him for a few moments and then straddled him once his clothing at been removed. It was banished to rest over a chair across the room. Silently Castiel stared down into Dean’s darkened green eyes as he watched awareness creep into Dean’s gaze.

“Cas?” it was moaned, a wrecked sounding thing, and Castiel watched as he tried once more to buck upwards. “Fuck Cas what—?” Castiel reached back and shifted the panties so Dean’s hard cock was free. It rested against Dean’s slightly soft belly, leaking precome at the trip and hard as a rock. Slowly Castiel leaned forward, grace effortlessly loosening his own hole and thoroughly slicking his ass, as he raised himself up. He reached to grip Dean’s cock before moving himself into position to guide it inside his slick hole with a satisfied groan.

He didn’t feel an ounce of guilt when he used his grace to change the thickness and length of Dean’s cock to something absolutely impossible for a human. With that change he made sure the cockring grew to accommodate Dean’s now considerable girth. He didn’t want to hurt Dean.

Castiel’s eyes hooded as thick inch after thick inch spread his ass wide, filling him up in the most delightful way, as he sank down until his ass only had a few inches left before he’d be pressed down against Dean’s hips.

It felt like pure bliss and Castiel groaned as his hand rested against his stomach where he could now feel Dean’s grace enlarged cock against the thin skin of his vessel. He knew it was abusing his grace but this was Dean’s punishment and Castiel wanted to thoroughly enjoy every single moment.

Castiel loved Dean’s cock but he wasn’t above indulging himself like this and a warm cock was better than a toy any day.

Underneath him Dean bucked upwards and buried himself the rest of the way inside with a groan. Castiel moaned and rolled his hips before looking down at Dean’s flushed face. “You know better than to touch yourself without my permission.” his hands roamed over Dean’s chest and toyed with the pierced nipples hidden under the suspenders. Grace teased along Dean’s nerves and the hunter bucked up into him a few more times but each time he came back down it shoved that dildo into him and Castiel relished the choked howls at the sensation.

Curses and needy sounds escaped but Castiel didn’t relent. Instead he allowed his grace to soak into the bond and tease Dean’s lace covered balls. Castiel’s hips rolled and he threw his head back at the sensations of Dean’s now delightfully monstrous cock moving inside of him.

Dean’s cock inside of him and the feeling of the cockring’s vibrations against him had Castiel’s body tightening up at the build of an orgasm. He vigorously fucked himself on Dean’s enhanced cock, moaning and groaning, as the mattress creaked at the force and Dean writhed under him at each slide of Castiel’s slick hole moving on his sensitive cock.

“Fuck, Cas, I’m sorry! I’ll be good. I will I will I will. I—please—I need—oohhh!” Dean rasped the words out and his hands fisted as another needy sound punched out of him. “Please please I need—”

Castiel’s finger touched Dean’s lips and Dean looked up into Castiel’s unforgiving eyes. “I know what you need but this isn’t about that. You were a very bad boy and next time you’ll wait for me. I expect my orders to be obeyed or you’ll be punished. Those are the rules.” Castiel’s hands braced on Dean’s body and Castiel started to actively work towards his orgasm quicker. Grace was needed to give Dean a bit more strength, to make him more durable, as Castiel viciously rode him into the mattress and pulled every single ounce of pleasure from it that he could.

The whole time he fucked himself on Dean’s cock he kept sending more grace through his hunter’s body and teasing Dean to the point that he was a sobbing mess under him. With both toys vibrating against him and Dean’s enhanced cock spreading him wide his orgasm finally washed over him. Never once did Dean offer up his safeword.

Castiel moaned loudly and kept fucking himself onto Dean’s cock, chasing more and more pleasure, as Dean jerked and begged under him.

But he wasn’t done with Dean. After coming down from his high Castiel started moving against Dean once more. Castiel knew that Dean could feel his grace wrapped around him and then, without warning, his hand clamped down over the handprint on Dean’s shoulder. Grace burned through Dean’s body in a warm curl of pleasure that had Dean sobbing out words of need and begging to come.

The words were babbled and broken and choked. Everything was full of sensation and there wasn’t a single part of him that didn’t feel on fire. Castiel could feel how all of that radiated from Dean in waves of desperation. He didn’t need more but Castiel didn’t stop rolling his hips until he fucked himself to a second orgasm with a satisfied smile.

Angels didn’t need to recover and Castiel used that to his advantage as well as pleasure.

Pleasure rushing through him Castiel leaned forward to crash their mouths together. His tongue slipped inside Dean’s mouth with a pleased sound that the hunter swallowed desperately hoping Castiel would take the toys off him so he could come. The hope was practically screamed at him but Castiel ignored it in favor of grinding himself down on Dean’s rock hard cock with soft groans of delight. He pulled away, lips hovering over Dean’s, as he look at Dean’s flushed face and his wild green eyes.

“Thanks for the ride.”

Castiel bit back a smirk when Dean’s mind marveled and found Castiel’s response to be one of the hottest things Dean had ever heard. He watched as his words registered again. Dean’s expression turned pleased when he realized those four words didn’t sound promising. His mouth opened to ask a question. Castiel didn’t let him voice it and instead moved until Dean slipped out of him. Dean’s still monstrously enlarged cock was noticeably wet from the lube Castiel had used to thoroughly slick himself with.

Without a word Castiel briefly disappeared, sated and pleased, before he returned with something he knew Dean wasn’t going to want.

Dean blinked at him and moaned as the two toys kept sending near painful shock waves of pleasure through his body. Castiel moved back across the room and pulled the dildo out without ceremony, taking in the gape of Dean’s ass, before he turned off the cockring.

However, instead of removing it so Dean could come, he shoved an ice pack right onto Dean’s hard cock earning a high pitched yelp. Dean’s whole body jerked and the suspenders rubbed against his nipples earning a whimper.  “Cas! Fuck that’s  _ice_!” he twisted and tried to get away but Castiel held it in place.

Dean’s grace changed cock was a dark, painful color and he could practically feel how it throbbed with the need to come. If Dean had obeyed he could have vigorously fucked Castiel repeatedly with that beautiful cock until Castiel’s belly bulged and Castiel withdrew his grace when Dean was finished giving both of them what they wanted.

He let the mental image of that thought linger in Dean’s mind and mentally smirked at the desperation in which Dean wanted that exact thing.

“Hopefully I won’t have to repeat this lesson.” Castiel sat next to Dean and held the ice in place as Dean shook. “I prefer feeling you coming inside of me but I can’t reward what you did. Willfully ignoring my order doesn’t deserve any kind of reward.” Dean’s eyes screwed shut and his breath shuddered out. Castiel could see the rapid rise and fall of Dean’s chest as Dean tried to regulate his breathing and ignore the freezing cold on his cock. When Dean’s erection had finally gone down Castiel banished the ice and untied his hunter.

Another rush of grace and Dean’s cock had returned to its normal size. Castiel lamented its loss but knew he could easily make little temporary changes later.

Dean waited a few moments before turning over to place an apologetic kiss on Castiel’s lips. He could feel the apology in Dean’s kiss, in the way his hands soothed over his body and Castiel smiled softly. Slowly Dean shifted onto his back and Castiel draped himself over Dean with a sigh of contentment. He’d thoroughly enjoyed fucking himself on Dean’s cock and the lingering buzz had a sigh escaping.

One of his hands idly began playing with Dean’s nipple ring as he listened to Dean’s heart beating under his ear. “I’m sorry Cas.” Dean whispered and Castiel pressed his lips to his warm skin.

“I know.” He luxuriated in Dean’s warm soul, “You’re a good boy…you just love being punished far too much.”

The embarrassed rush of Dean’s emotions confirmed the fact that Castiel had long ago learned.

**Author's Note:**

> There. Something a bit different and it doesn't have an unhappy ending! Well unless you count Dean not getting to come an "unhappy ending" but let's not split hairs. Basically this is just supposed to be smut without plot. Hopefully it was enjoyed as such.
> 
> Plus who doesn't love a bit of "abuse of grace"?
> 
> \--Yes I'm using this next bit on each of the new fics I post since it fits all of them (yay copy and paste).--
> 
> Again I'm still going through that folder on my laptop though I keep getting a bit distracted so this is getting dragged out a bit. This fic is another one that was waiting to be fixed and posted.
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you thought! I'm hoping that maybe during my hiatus (and after having posted my reason for focusing on other fandoms) readers who read/bookmark/leave kudos will now take the time to leave a comment.


End file.
